Reincarnation
by SquibbySquiggles
Summary: Charlie, Max and Atom head out to Jasper, Nevada for their professional robot boxing career. After the fight they are interrupted by Decepticons, who take Charlie. Max is rescued by Autobot Leader Optimus, but what do the Decepticons want with Atom?


Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Real steel (no matter how much I want too hggnn)  
>I got this idea from the drawing I did on Deviant art. C:<p>

You guys can find my dA profile in my profile here herp.

Hope you guys enjoy~ 3

* * *

><p>Ever since the Zeus fight, Charlie knew Atom was special. Well... alright, the few fights before that made him think what made this little robot fight so hard. But in the Zeus fight, Atom had shown Charlie what he could really do, that he meant to go on. It was almost like a test to prove himself to Charlie, and the ex-boxer would say that he passed with flying colours. He wanted to know the little fighting bot's secret. What made Atom fight so hard?<p>

He had discovered again, that the fighting bot was more that just a fighting bot in the Zeus fight too. The way he listened when his son, Max, screamed at him to get up and fight again acted almost like a barrier against Zeus' blows. Charlie hadn't seen anything like it. Of course, when Zeus blew out his audio circuits in the fourth round he knew he had to show Atom that he knew he was there, and that he believed in him.

Of course Charlie never directly said he believed in him, he was too proud for that. But in his eyes, a range of emotions flowed through, one of them being belief. Belief that Atom could do it. The fighting bot seemed to recognise this, because after they went in the ring for the final round, Atom became beautiful.

Yes, he was mirroring Charlie's boxing moves from the shadow function, but he and Charlie looked stunning fighting against Zeus, a battle neither thought they could win, until Atom gave that first right uppercut. Atom was dancing with Zeus, and it looked, even to Charlie, like art was being made right before his eyes. After the fight, Atom had a near meltdown with the amount of damage done, but Charlie was proud.

He put his hand on the fighting bot's shoulder, as Atom was sitting down in his trailer, which made the little bot look up. Again, he saw something sentient in his optics, and, when Max had gone to get some drinks, he had asked Atom if he could understand him. Atom's response was a whirr, and a tilt of his head. Charlie grinned his cocky grin, and told the small robot that his secret was safe with them.

Now, Charlie, Max and Atom were in Jasper, Nevada to fight professionally in the W.R.B boxing matches world wide. Charlie and Max were aiming high, and the ex-boxer bet Atom was too. Jasper was a very quiet place, and was hardly active at all, minus some street racing punks (which Charlie didn't call 'punks' at first, but had promised Max's auntie that he would sweeten his language for her.).

Charlie readied himself and Atom for their first fight in the ring. He smiled up at the robot who looked down at him, and whirred. 'Obviously nervous.' Charlie thought, shaking his head. "Come on old man." He said, tapping Atom's arm lightly. "Let's show 'em what we can do, huh?" Atom seemed to brighten up at this, whirring and chirping confidently.

Charlie grinned. "Let's do this."

Starscream looked at Soundwave, shocked by the silent bot's proclaimation. "You can't be serious, Soundwave. What you're scanners are picking up... it's impossible that the allspark is here! It was destroyed eons ago!" The other said nothing, just watched the seeker pace back and forth pateintly. He caught Starscream's attention again, the waves on his visor pricking slightly.

_"But I am deadly serious, Commander Starscream. There are no possible ways that my sensors are faulty."_ Came the calm reply. Starscream murmured a little about the 'commander' status but brushed it off. He thought for a moment, before looking back to Soundwave, a devilish smile on his faceplate.

"If the Allspark is here on earth... we could control the Autobot pest control for Lord Megatron, forever." Soundwave watched the seeker, waiting for the method behind his madness. "You know, Soundwave, that the Allspark does have powers of mind control, don't you? Not only does it serve as a supplier of Energon to Cybertron, it can control scouts, medics, war-bringers..." He paused, looking back to Soundwave with an evil, toothy grin. "...Primes."

Soundwave seemed to perk up at that, looking emotionlessly at Starscream, before replying to his facts. _"If indeed it has powers of mind control, we should report this to Lord Megatron at once._" He said monotonely. Starscream hesitated to answer, then smoothly made his way over to Soundwave, who only stared back.

"Soundwave... let this be a mission for just you and me. The Autobots do not have scanners half as good as yours, and if we move now, we'll be able to bring back this Allspark before the Autobots even know we're in town." Soundwave didn't like the idea, frowning behind his visor. _"If this plan doesn't work, Starscream, Lord Megatron will be displeased greatly with you."_ Starscream winced, then regained his smirk. "Don't worry Soundwave, nothing can possibly go wrong when I'm in charge."

Soundwave had his doubts.

"Prime!" Called Ratchet, looking at the Decepticon readings on his low-tech computer. "There are two Decepticon signatures heading for the town! And..." His optic ridges furrowed. That couldn't be right. Optimus Prime entered the room with Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Arcee, who waited almost impatiently for the Medic to finish his sentence.

Optimus stepped forward to answer any of his Autobot's questions. "And what, Ratchet?" He asked calmly. The Medic sucked in some air, venting it out again. "Prime... my readings show that the Allspark is here on earth, and the Decepticons are heading straight for it." Arcee put her hands on her hips.

"Ratchet, that's impossible. Everyone knows the Allspark was destroyed when Cybertron was." Bulkhead and Bumblebee nodded in agreement. Ratchet turned his head towards her, an irratated look on his face. "I know that Arcee but that is not what the scanners are showing me on this damn human computer!" He typed furiously to get a fix on the location of the two Decepticon signatures. "Want me to ground bridge you to the Decepticons, Prime?"

Optimus paused, then looked towards the Allspark signature. "Ratchet, where is the Allspark signature coming from?" He asked calmly. Bumblebee's voice beeped and chirruped toward's Optimus questioningly._ "You believe the Allspark is on Earth, Prime?"_ Optimus turned to him. "I do not know. If it is, it could be the only key to saving Cybertron once again. What ever it is, the Decepticons find it important to investigate, and so we must find out what they're up to."

The Autobots only nodded in response to Optimus' words. The Prime turned away and looked at the signatures once again. Yes, he thought it was impossible for the Allspark to be on Earth, but if it was destroyed, what is that signature? "Where is that signature coming from Ratchet?" He asked again, quietly.

Ratchet's optics darted across the screen, downloading information. "The new World Robot Boxing arena... wait, what?" he blinked. Bulkhead voiced everyone's question.

"World Robot boxing?"

The match was brutal. Atom was again, taking a beating from Twin Cities, who had travelled to Jasper for the Professionals and had his shoulder fixed from the last time they battled. Charlie was searching furiously for a weak point, Atom being in a corner being pounded in the stomach by the two-headed bot.

But meanwhile he was looking, Atom and Twin Cities were having their own conversation in the ring. Twin Cities cackled as he saw Atom tire and start to get dizzy, the smaller bot having to hold onto the ropes to support himself now. Atom tried to get his thoughts back on track, his throat making whirring and chirping noises.

"I quite like seeing you below me, maybe me and you can make another type of match out of the ring." Purred the two headed bot. Atom made a growling noise as Charlie discovered Twin Cities' new weakness; the left side of his abdomen. Atom ducked out of the way of the next punch and brought his fist down on Twin Cities' neck, letting him turn around before starting to pummel him in the lower stomach, causing the other bot to go into the corner.

Atom knew what taunting was. Anything to make the other bot feel uncomfortable in the ring. He knew Twin Cities didn't mean what he said, it was just to throw him off. However, he felt embarrassed of the comment, and made sure his punch was extra hard in the abdomen. Twin Cities gave out an inhuman groan, one of his heads malfunctioning and spinning out of control. Atom watched carefully, backstepping out of the way of the incoming jabs from the other robot.

Twin Cities was almost dead on his feet, his body swaying. Atom waited for Charlie's command, which everytime sent the crowd wild. "Right uppercut!" He cried, and Atom did not disappoint, his fist meeting both jaws of Twin Cities, who again fell down face first to the floor. The countdown finished and Atom had won another round. Charlie and Max celebrated with a high five and a father and son hug. Atom watched fondly, returning to the corner.

Afterwards, Charlie, Max and Atom stepped out of the Arena in the back entrance, Charlie letting out a sigh of relief, same time as did Max. Atom whirred and chirped, something in the sky catching his eye. Max blinked, looking up at his robot friend. "What is it Atom?" He asked, gaining Charlie's attention. The ex-boxer looked up in the sky to see two jets heading straight for them.

"Oh shit, Max, Atom duck down!" Shouted Charlie, and both boy and robot listened, ducking as the jets barely touched the top of Atom's head. Then, before Charlie's eyes, the jets transformed into robot looking forms, glowing down at them, one with red optics and a evil smirk, and the other with no face at all.

"So this is the bearer of the Allspark. And I thought it'd be more impressive looking." Murmured Starscream to no one in particular, and Charlie, nudged Max under the truck, flicking Atom into shadow mode. "Run Atom! Max stay under the Van! Atom C'mon, c'mon!" He yelled, starting to sprint across the car park, Atom following closely behind.

Starscream smirked, and followed them with Soundwave, walking casually as Atom and Charlie hid behind a wall, Charlie's chest raising and falling rapidly, trying to catch his breath back quietly. Atom copied his movements, and was feeling the same way as Charlie was. His Trainer peaked out to see the two robots looking around for them, and pressed against the wall again.

They couldn't hide here forever, Max was still under the van. Charlie knelt down, which brought Atom down too. Charlie put a hand on Atom's shoulder, causing the small bot to tilt his head slightly. "Atom, I gotta get Max and make sure he's safe, but I'm gonna come back, alright?" He whispered, and it came out more harshly than he meant to.

Atom make a soft, sad whirring sound, and Charlie softened, tapping his shoulder. "I promise, Atom, I promise. Just stay quiet. If they catch you, try and run back to the trailer, alright?" Atom only chirped in response. Charlie switched off his shadow mode and Atom stood up again, pressing himself against the wall. Charlie rolled out of eyesight of the two Decepticons, rushing towards his Trailer.

Max was curled up underneath, and spotted Charlie rolling under as well, panting heavily. He whispered, "Where's Atom? Charlie we can't leave without him...!" Max looked up at his dad, who was looking out for the Decepticons. "Charlie...!" "I know Max, I know! But I gotta make sure you're safe first... now listen very carefully, I want you to get into the driver's seat, and when you see me and Atom running, you start the engine, alright? I'll be back." Before Charlie rolled out of the cramped space, Max grabbed his sleeve, looking up at his father pleadingly.

"Make sure you come back too..." Charlie grinned a little, ruffling his hair. "What you think I'm made of glass? Have a little faith." Max returned the grin, and Charlie headed back to where Atom was. Max scrambled on the opposite side of the Trailer, staying low and readying the key for his father and Atom's return.

Starscream growled in annoyance. "Okay, I've had enough of these games. Soundwave, where's that bot?" The silent mech answered him by pointing to the wall where Atom was hiding behind. Starscream grinned and walked towards it, spotting Atom pressed against the wall, turning his head to look at Starscream in what seemed to be shocked.

The Seeker smirked to himself, this could be fun. "Well well, what have we here? A small bot, too small to be a scout, blue optics but no insignia... Could you be neutral?" Atom whirred in answer, inching away from the taller mech. Starscream grinned, his long, knife-like finger tipping Atom's chin up to inspect the small bot.

"What's the matter? Cybercat got your tongue?" He cackled, and Atom mearly shrank into himself, feeling like this was another form of taunting, only this time it wasn't a fight and he had nothing to go on other than this other bot was outside the ring, but not on mutual grounds. He wished Charlie would hurry back, a sad chirp looking into the red optics of the seeker.

Starscream thought it best to hurry the operation up. He grabbed Atom's arm and dragged him out into the open towards Soundwave. "Have a drone prepare a bridge for us, this bot, small as he may be, is too heavy for just one of us to carry." Starscream snickered. Soundwave was about to radio the Nemesis when a horn blasted in their audio receptors. Both Decepticons turned to see Optimus Prime transform and take aim at them, along with his Autobot companions.

The Seeker cursed. "Unicron be damned, it's Prime." Soundwave looked over, trying to radio the Decepticon ship but with no luck. It seemed like the Autobots wisened up and used a communication scrambler while he was unaware. Optimus pointed his weapon at the two Decepticons, then noticed Atom in Starscream's grasp. "Careful, we don't want to hurt the hostage," he murmured to his comrades.

"Starscream, let the robot go!" Shouted Arcee, readying her weapon. "And maybe I'll let you live." Starscream looked jumpy for a second, then realized Soundwave was there, and had an ego boost. He held up a non-squirming Atom up, who already looked beaten and worn from his fight with Twin Cities and cackled. "You wouldn't dare shoot while I hold up this hostage!"

Arcee's engine revved as she charged up, but Optimus put a hand in front of her. "Arcee, he's right, we don't want to hurt that little robot." He said calmly, trying to figure a way out of the situation. Starscream grinned. "Good Autobots. You'd make fine pets." Bumblebee made a loud beep and whirring sound, which gained Atom's attention, making his own beeping and chirping sounds. Bumblebee blinked, and told Atom to remain calm and that everything was going to be fine in a series of beeps and whirrs.

Charlie came running from behind the building, stopping for a moment to take in the new robots arrival, before charging forward again. "Atom!" He shouted, gaining every robot's attention. Atom's head turned towards Charlie, optics wide. He beeped and chirped, and Bumblebee made out a faint sentence. _"Give the order, Charlie..."_

As if on cue, Charlie exclaimed, "Spin round, right uppercut!" And Atom responded, twirling almost like a dancer and producing a painful uppercut into Starscream's jaw, making the seeker let go and step back, groaning. Starscream looked up, growling a little. "Oh you're going to pay for that dearly, robot." Charlie stood back a little, gasping and getting his breath back. He saw Starscream try to slash at Atom, and cried out. "Step back, step back, step back, block!"

And like clockwork, Atom followed his every word, the Autobots watching with wide optics, except for Optimus, who took this chance to make sure the human was safe. Soundwave noticed the human giving the commands and grabbed him, making the man gasp. "Atom!" Charlie shouted, and the sparring bot looked at Charlie, an alerted chirp, but before he could do anything, Starscream punched Atom in the face, making the small bot stumble back. Starscream panted and returned to Soundwave's side, glaring at Optimus.

"I want that robot Prime, and I don't care if I have to tear this human apart to get it from you!" He snarled, transforming into a jet and blasting off with Soundwave, Charlie stuck in the cockpit. Atom, tried to regain his footing to go after them, stumbling and tripping over himself. He was caught by Optimus, who looked saddened by the discovery. More worry came upon them when they heard a small voice from below.

"Where's Charlie?"

Atom looked down and whirred sadly as Max looked up at him tearfully. "Where did they take him?" He cried angrily at Optimus, tears running down his cheek. Optimus sighed lightly, looking down at the small human boy. Arcee knelt down, feeling as if she should comfort him. "They've taken him to a Decepticon base." Max sniffed, wiping his eyes and nose with his sleeve. "What's a Decepticon, and what do they want with Charlie?"

Optimus, still holding Atom up, sighed again. "I believe we should discuss this at the base." Max only looked in wonder, as the robots, apart from Optimus, transformed into vehicles. The yellow robot into a camero, the green one into a truck, and the girl robot into a motorbike. "Hope on, kid." Arcee said friendly, as they all headed back towards base.

Max was sat down in a big chair, looking up at the Autobots while Atom was getting looked at by Ratchet. "So... you're definitely the good guys?" He asked. Arcee nodded. "Yes we are Max. Oh scrap, I forgot to pick up Jack today." She said, then noticed Max staring at her oddly. "Er, excuse me. Jack is my human. I protect him. Just like Bulkhead's human is Miko, and Bumblebee's human is Raf."

The boy nodded in understanding, looking at Atom who hadn't made a noise since he entered the base. He sighed softly, worried about his robot friend. Ratchet noticed this and waved his hand dismissively. "Trust me kid, the bot's fine. What ever Starscream did to him he doesn't seem to be bothered by it." Max blinked, looking at the dented metal in Atom's chest. "That wasn't Starscream. That was from the fight before in the ring."

Ratchet blinked, then his optics hardened. "You mean to tell me that this bot, after having a fight in the ring and still having these injuries was picked off by Screamer, and still had fight in him to punch that seeker in his egotistical jaw? Now that's a robot." Atom's head lifted from the table, a series of clicks and whirrs emitting from him. Bumblebee answered with his own clicks and whistles.

Max blinked, and waved at Bumblebee. "You can understand Atom?" Optimus looked down at Max. "We all can, he's speaking normally for us." The Prime looked towards Atom who shrunk into himself again. "Now we have to decide what to do to recuse Charlie from the Nemesis, and Starscream." Max looked down. "What does he want with Atom?"

The Autobots looked at each other, before Ratchet answered. "Atom seems to be the carrier of the Allspark." He took this time to explain to Max quickly what the Allspark was, and how important it is. He then looked back to Atom to scan him again. "There is something odd though. It's not like the Allspark is kept in his spark chamber- er, that would be his heart for you humans, but rather it's spread out through out his body. You could say that he was the Allspark, or a reincarnation of it."

The Autobots went silent. Optimus intruded the silence with a question.

"So if he is the reincarnation of the Allspark, what will the Decepticons do with him?" Ratchet became silent, looking down at Atom who was sitting up now, looking around. Optimus put a hand on the medic's shoulders. "Ratchet?" The medic sighed, opening out his servos and looking at his digits like they were the most interesting thing in the world. Finally he gave in.

"If the Decepticons get to Atom, it'll be their idea to drain what ever Allspark is in the poor bot... so they'd suck out his lifeforce." Max stood up. "They're not getting Atom! Never! We have to find another way to get Dad- C-Charlie back... we have to." Optimus knelt down to Max's level, a serious look in his optics. "We'll get your father back, Max. I, as ab Autobot, swear it. But for now, it is late, and I believe we are all tired. We'll debate what to do in the morning."

Max agreed tiredly, looking up at Atom. "I'll... see you in the morning, Atom." He tried to smile, but just hung his head, heading to the makeshift bed at the room before the corridoor began. The rest of the Autobots retreated for the night but Atom laid awake, thinking that if had gone with them, Charlie would be safe with them.

Quietly, and against all he was programmed for, Atom stood, and headed out of the Autobot base, intent on being captured so Charlie could be free.

Soundwave motioned for Starscream to come over, away from Megatron's side. Starscream complied, grateful for the distraction as it was really just Megatron and Aracnid talking. He was mearly standing beside them, listening to their conversation and making mental notes every now and then, which was making him feel like slag. He gladly too the distraction and walked out into the hallway with Soundwave.

"What is it, Soundwave? Thought I'm glad for any distraction." Starscream sighed. Soundwave mearly answered with a series of spikes on his visor. It make Starscream smile deviously. "By himself, huh? Well now's our best chance. Come on, Soundwave, it's late and it's probable that the Autobots don't know he's missing."

Soundwave followed Starscream and transformed with him, flying out into the desert where Atom was by himself. The Sparring bot sighed. It was all his fault that Charlie was taken. If he could have been a little faster he could have saved Charlie, and let them take him instead. A sound like thunder interupted his thoughts as two jets transformed over his head and landed, Charlie in one of their hands, unconscious.

Atom got up quickly, whirring in concern for his trainer. Starscream grinned. "You're ready to come with us? This isn't an Autobot trap is it?" He asked, slightly suspicious. Atom hung his head, a soft chirp emitting from his vocalizer. _"No trap, just me. Please let Charlie go."_ The Seeker grinned at this, nodding to Soundwave who put Charlie on the floor. Atom stepped forward ashamedly, looking at his unconscious trainer, issuing him and Max a mental apology.

Starscream's hand touched Atom's shoulder. "Good bot. Now we have plenty of plans for you, little Atom, and I don't think you're going to like any of them." He grinned toothily, a bridge appearing and he, Soundwave and Atom stepped in, Starscream appearing in front of Megatron. The Decepticon leader looked down at his Second in command in dismay.

"What is it Starscream, I am discussing serious business." Starscream held his hands up defensively. "Please, my lord, if I may, what if I told you that your forever loyal second in command had found the Allspark's reincarnation? And it's not half bad looking either?" Megatron snorted, looking down at him disapprovingly. "I'd say he's lying."

At that moment, Atom was shoved through the bridge by Soundwave, and Megatron looked generally surprised, as did Aracnid. Starscream grinned at him, hands on his hips. "I'm proud to say that I'm not lying, Megatron. Meet Atom, the reincarnation of the Allspark."


End file.
